Perkins's tent
|latest= |last= }} Perkins, who worked with Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, owned a tent that is charmed to be larger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside, most likely with the Undetectable Extension Charm. History 1994 Quidditch World Cup Perkins lent the Weasley family his tent to use for the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. He didn't want it back after his lumbago got worse and he was no longer interested in camping. It was used by seven Weasleys and Harry Potter, while a separate smaller but similarly charmed tent was used by Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger the night after the World Cup Final. Horcrux hunt In 1997, Arthur Weasley lent the tent to Harry, Hermione, and Ron for their use during their hunt for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, whereupon Hermione stored it in her beaded bag. Following their Infiltration of the Ministry on the 2nd of September, Yaxley latched onto Hermione during apparation and arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. They escaped but Ron was splinched and suffered from his injury for some time. The trio then used this tent for many weeks as their hideout, changing locations every couple of days. In order to avoid discovery, they (usually Hermione) cast several defensive spells on the tent or their campsite. These spells were effective when Dean Thomas and his human and goblin companions cooked and ate fish nearby without detecting them. es]] After several weeks of scant food, an injured arm, lack of progress, fear for his family and the bad influence of the Horcrux he was wearing, Ron left. He had a change of heart and wanted to return but had run into Snatchers and couldn't before Harry and Hermione changed locations. On Christmas day he heard Hermione's voice in the Deluminator and figured out how to use it to Apparate to their general location. The spells cast on the tent and campsite prevented him from finding Harry and Hermione. Only after following a doe patronus was Ron able to find Harry, destroy the Locket and return with him to the tent. Desertion Months later, during Easter Break, upon hearing Lord Voldemort was abroad from the Potterwatch broadcast, Harry accidentally spoke Voldemort's name, which was under a Taboo. This broke their defensive spells, and the Snatchers caught them and brought them to Malfoy Manor, leaving the tent behind. After their escape, they didn't return for it. They stayed at Shell Cottage for a time, with William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. William Weasley lent them a similar tent, although they never had a chance to use it before returning to Hogwarts just before the final confrontation with Voldemort. Interior It has a small kitchen, and several small bunks. It retained a strong smell of cats, and Harry Potter considered it to be decorated in the manner of Arabella Figg's house, a year before he discovered she was a Squib. WeasleyTent.jpg Deathly-hallows-part-I-tent3.jpg Deathly-hallows-part-I-tent2.jpg Deathly-hallows-part-I-tent.jpg Behind the scenes *During the Quidditch World Cup, Arthur Weasley insisted on erecting the tent without the use of magic, to avoid Muggles accidentally seeing magic. It took Harry Potter and Hermione Granger some time to get it ready, but they managed to figure out the stakes eventually and set it up. *In 1997-1998, the spell Hermione used to magically set up the tent was Erecto. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Magisches Zelt es:Tienda de campaña de Perkins ru:Волшебная палатка pl:Namiot Perkinsa Category:Concealment Category:Magical objects Category:Personal possessions Category:Tents